<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【全球门将保护协会】番外 我的名字叫红 by lijinglei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934684">【全球门将保护协会】番外 我的名字叫红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei'>lijinglei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijinglei/pseuds/lijinglei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哼花</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>欧洲超级杯在伊斯坦布尔举办。<br/>在飞往土耳其的航班上，张伯伦在AO3上观看小隆包的创作，突然间新来的西班牙门将阿德里安从过道隔壁的座位上探出一颗狗头:“你在看什么？”<br/>“我的名字叫红，一部关于伊斯坦布尔的推理小说。”张伯伦一个有对象的凭借手速把app换到阅读软件上，大大方方的给阿德里安看，阿德里安觉得剧情很对自己口味，伸长脖子，在张伯伦脸上亲了一口:“谢谢你的推荐。”<br/>阿德里安回到自己位置上下载这部小说看，留下安静如初的张伯伦摸着阿德里安亲过得地方，给自己改名成——张静初。<br/>伊斯坦布尔这座城市对利物浦而言特别亲切，他们曾经在这里创造了无所畏惧的奇迹故事，他们也曾在这里与爱人携手终身。<br/>不过超级杯是在另一个球场，贝西克塔斯的沃达丰公园举办，大家踩场时，阿德里安跟在张伯伦身后，听他讲球队训练的规则，阿德里安对着张伯伦就是特别浮夸的感谢，当他伸头打算再次亲吻张伯伦时，机智的张伯伦先闪开身位:“我有女朋友。”阿德里安尴尬的笑着与张伯伦握手。<br/>洛夫伦因为转会的问题没有随队，而他跟萨拉赫谈这事的时候，情绪特别容易崩溃的克罗地亚人和萨拉赫谈崩了，萨拉赫在飞往伊斯坦布尔的航班上全程黑脸，到了沃达丰公园也是情绪低落。<br/>今天踩场是公开的，效力于贝西克塔斯的克罗地亚后卫维达出现在场边，米尔纳笑了:“这次咱们德扬坚持了几天没跟momo说话？”<br/>拉拉纳摇了摇头:“哼，越来越不持久了。”<br/>维达和萨拉赫去一边谈心，不知道克罗地亚后卫给法老王灌了什么迷魂汤，萨拉赫特别开心的去找马内聊天。<br/>作为东道主的维达走过来跟利物浦球员们寒暄，亨德森和他握手:“德扬让你费心了。”维达的金发十分亮眼:“我求求你们把他三条腿全打断吧，我们真受不了他俩秀恩爱和吵架。”<br/>亨德森无奈的笑了。<br/>不了解内情的新人阿德里安突然间问了一句:“怎么没见洛里来啊？”<br/>经历过马德里之夜的队员们一起瞪着阿德里安，而那些新入伙的小伙子们特别老实的抬头看天。阿德里安以为自己捅娄子了，维达出面解围:“他小腿肌肉拉伤，假期加练累积的毛病，他回德国修养几天。”<br/>张伯伦悄悄的把阿德里安拉到一边去:“以后你少提洛里的事。”<br/>阿德里安以为基辅之夜是利物浦全队的伤疤，摆出一脸我懂的表情，保证不再提卡里乌斯的名字，张伯伦很认真的说:“不是你想的那样，以后慢慢跟你讲。”<br/>豪门水真深，阿德里安在心中感慨颇多。<br/>那群05级的名宿们又一次在看台上为球队造势，杜德克在接受采访时认真的说阿德里安一定会比14年前的自己表现的更加出色，卡拉格已经迫不及待想看到亨德森再次捧杯的画面。<br/>虽然阿德里安觉得球队有很多秘密让人觉得很难融入，但最让他感动的是超级杯决赛前夜，队友们三三两两的用各种理由来找他聊天，怕他紧张，到后来一群大小伙子挤在一个房间里聊天，又让阿德里安感觉队友之间的距离很小。<br/>渣叔习惯性在赛前查房，安抚队员的情绪，第一个就来阿德里安房间，没想到直接把球队一窝端了:“哇哦，我很开心看到大家跟阿德里安相处的不错，但是小伙子们，到点睡觉了。”<br/>吵闹的队员们离开后，房间一下子安静下来，这让阿德里安有点不太习惯，他准备睡觉时，几位同行温情的消息让他想要跟俱乐部立刻签下终身合同——阿利松发来穿着印阿德里安名字13号球衣的照片，比利时文豪米尼奥莱则是发来一篇情真意切的小作文鼓励阿德里安，老乡雷纳用母语激励阿德里安，而卡里乌斯，简简单单的给他说了一句加油。<br/>阿德里安亲吻了屏幕中暖心的文字，进入了安稳的梦境中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02<br/>在诸多同行的鼓励下，阿德里安精神饱满的进行赛前训练，米老头怀疑这个孩子是不是吓傻了，怎么这么亢奋。他对亨德森说:“我也不知道阿德里安怎么了？要是有西蒙在，能帮忙问问这门将脑子里都是什么。”<br/>“我等会去问问他吧，谁知道今天会不会打点球呢。”<br/>面对队长的关心，阿德里安说了一部分实话:“佩佩前辈说不要害怕，相信队友就好了。”亨德森不好再多说什么:“相信我们。”<br/>听到点球大战名单中自己位置比较靠后，几位荷兰人松了一口气，gini抱着阿德里安的脑门就是亲一口:“你知道荷兰队点球有多烂，所以拜托你不要让我有出场的机会。”<br/>阿德里安点头:“信我！”<br/>大家挨个跟阿德里安握手，给他打气，信心满满的阿德里安站在球员通道内，突然有人在背后拍他的肩膀:“阿德里安。”<br/>阿德里安回头，是维达和苏巴西奇，黑发的门将主动伸出手:“把伊斯坦布尔当成自己的主场。”维达在一边笑着说:“丹尼尔超厉害了，一场扑出了三个点球，洛里忽悠他来给你加油。”<br/>“快别说了，阿德里安肯定会表现的比我好。”<br/>阿德里安看俩人亲昵的背影，只觉得眼瞎。回想起维说的那句话，是卡里乌斯委托养伤的苏巴西奇来给自己打气，阿德里安有点明白张伯伦在提到卡里乌斯时的认真语气。<br/>不过超级杯的比赛没有欧冠决赛那么戏剧性了，有多次决赛经验的切尔西在少帅兰帕德的带领下给利物浦带来极大的困难，甚至利物浦一度落后于切尔西。<br/>场面越大发挥越稳定的马大善人在上半场补时阶段为利物浦扳平了比分。<br/>人生第一次经历这种大场面，阿德里安回到更衣室就瘫坐在座位上，眼神发飘，米尔纳摸摸他的头:“怎么了？”<br/>“有点紧张，以前没见识过。”阿德里安露出有气无力的微笑，米尔纳笑了:“上半场你表现的不错。”<br/>“是啊，大家都很信任你。”能得到未来队长太子爷的承认，阿德里安感觉浑身充满了力量。<br/>然后。<br/>然后就在加时赛中出击失误，把马大善人的进球优势给填平了，他想跟裁判解释自己没碰到切尔西球员，范迪克推开他，让他去门线做准备，自己和亨德森去交流。马内极其无奈的耸肩:“要我帽子戏法？”萨拉赫点头:“能者多劳。”<br/>比赛不可避免的被拖进了点球大战。<br/>发挥稳如泰山的范迪克不敢站出来第一个主罚点球，他和Gini排在最后面，在非洲杯上浪射的马内也没先罚。<br/>菲尔米诺打头阵，法比尼奥、奥里吉和太子都打进了。阿德里安没能扑出一粒点球，他握住自己的幸运毛巾，看队友表现。<br/>看台上的杜德克紧张到不行。<br/>第五轮出场的萨拉赫更是大力出奇迹。现在全部的压力都在阿德里安身上，反而这一刻他特别轻松。<br/>由于规则的修改，他没办法用第三版面条舞给利物浦带来胜利，切尔西第五个出场的是一个年轻人，怯场的他罚球质量不高，而英超老油条阿德里安踩着违规的边缘提前移动，用腿挡出了最后一个点球。<br/>利物浦拿到了2019年欧洲超级杯。<br/>看台上的维达激动的上树苏巴西奇，苏巴西奇一边稍退一步，一边用手固定住自己的伴侣:“你慢点。”远处的杜德克则是一手挥舞着利物浦围巾，另一只手给加西亚直播赛况。<br/>渣叔挥舞着小拳拳与队员们一同庆祝这场惊心动魄的点球大战。<br/>意外发生了，又有球迷冲进场内，想与利物浦一起庆祝，奈何方向没找准，直接把外围的阿德里安一脚放倒，带着队友都倒了。一时间，阿德里安不知道是脚踝疼还是队友压的疼。<br/>安保人员清场，利物浦全队准备上台领奖，菲尔米诺想着礼花喷出来再带队友们庆祝，结果亨德森捧杯在前，礼花迟了几秒，菲尔米诺放弃了，转头跟队友捧杯大笑。<br/>阿德里安不敢相信自己入伙不到半个月就已经成了欧洲冠军，他往更衣室走，亨德森接受媒体采访，阿德里安兴奋的心情不知道怎么表达，对着亨德森的侧脸亲下去，丝毫没有感受到背后拉拉纳的眼神。<br/>亨德森表面上很高兴作为队长再次为利物浦夺冠，其实心里已经发毛了，还不知道吃醋的拉拉纳会怎样吵架。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03<br/>果然拉拉纳铁青着一张脸回酒店，把亨德森甩门外边，不让他进来。<br/>一群看热闹的队友路过，钢铁直男张伯伦嘲笑道:“被亚当从床上踹下来了？队长，你还行不行了？”他还和其他人把手放在下体上，比了一个西蒙尼同款的有种动作。<br/>其实关上门后，拉拉纳已经不生气了，他也后悔不该吃飞醋，毕竟阿德里安一个直男不会喜欢亨德森，明年夏天合同到期，他控制不住自己。<br/>他想着等队友走开这边就开门让亨德森进来，谁能想到张伯伦比小隆包还能惹事，小隆包长着那张脸下不去手，可张伯伦就不是外人了——<br/>拉拉纳拉开房门，一把抓住亨德森的下体，揉搓着对队友们恶狠狠的说:“你们队长行不行，你们最清楚了吧。”<br/>“卧槽队长夫人发飙，快撤退。”张伯伦发誓再也不挑衅哼花的感情了。<br/>安静下来，拉拉纳松手，转身回房间，不搭理亨德森，一身比赛服的亨德森急吼吼的冲进来，蝎子摆尾关上门，从背后抱住拉拉纳，鼻子在拉拉纳脖颈上呼吸沐浴后的气息，一只手游走在队花坚挺的胸前，试图采摘还未成熟的花蕾，另一只手想脱下他的裤子。<br/>“你不要这样，乔丹，我很生气。”拉拉纳面无表情推开亨德森的手，其实他内心里已经憋了一肚子坏水。<br/>这事都怪小隆包，都是跟他学坏的。<br/>准备发ins庆祝利物浦夺冠的小隆包一个喷嚏下去，手机摔飞，屏幕裂了。<br/>亨德森收手:“我跟阿德里安根本没什么，你要相信我。”眼神十分诚恳。<br/>“你要我做什么你才肯相信我？”说这话的同时，亨德森已经有了被拉拉纳上的心理准备，没想到拉拉纳轻描淡写的说:“只留内裤。”<br/>他拉出一把椅子，翘着二郎腿看戏。<br/>拉拉纳和亨德森刚在一起时，杰拉德还没离队，作为队储的亨德森还有闲心跟拉拉纳玩各种角色play，现在没时间玩了，但业务能力还是在的，亨德森脱到只剩一条灰色三角内裤，坐在床中间:“亚当。”<br/>见队长神色紧张，拉拉纳差点笑出声，他清清嗓子，从地上的一堆衣服里找出长袖的打底衫:“闭眼。”<br/>失去视觉的亨德森其他感官更加敏锐，他下意识的扶住拉拉纳坐在自己小腹上的腰。<br/>拉拉纳用衣服蒙住亨德森双眼，趴在他耳边:“我很生气，所以我要惩罚你。”说完还不忘舔舐队长的耳垂，水声刺激亨德森不停的颤栗，本身就半勃的小兄弟更是立正站好，用抖动吸引拉拉纳的关注。<br/>“说的让你脱干净，你还留了袜子，不乖。”拉拉纳一巴掌拍在亨德森的大腿上，亨德森闷哼，尾音已经泄露了他被情欲煎熬的事实。扯下袜子，把亨德森双手捆在床头。<br/>万万没想到，拉拉纳只是把亨德森的手机调成震动模式，塞到内裤里，然后，侧躺在队长的大腿根处，跟队友聊天。<br/>我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:阿德里安真牛逼，他是我爸爸！<br/>梅尔伍德第一美:你究竟有几个好爸爸？<br/>我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:除了我亲爹，还有杰队和哈维，阿老师，阿德里安算是四爹。<br/>海报制作专家: momo点球是我陪他练出来的。<br/>我爹是杰拉德和阿隆索:我们米妮老师最棒了。<br/>海报制作专家:滚，别吹我，@只会回传亨德森，队长，申请禁言小隆包。<br/>欧元取代法币:你是傻吗？队长肯定没手回复消息啊。<br/>Gini太美:所以刚才那个“梅尔伍德第一美”是谁？<br/>志在参军报国:亚当还有精神打字，看来队长是真的不行了，得需要重振雄风。<br/>阳光空气米尔纳:@志在参军报国，张伯伦你号没了。<br/>手机无规律的震动让亨德森情欲更加难耐，他夹住拉拉纳的肩膀，小幅度的摆动胯骨以获得一点点抚慰，可这只能是饮鸩止渴而已。<br/>拉拉纳被张伯伦逗乐了，呼吸喷在被前液打湿的内裤上，亨德森一过电似的浑身颤抖:“亚当……我错了……”<br/>“你哪里错了？”拉拉纳把手机放一边，开始隔着内裤舔舐完全勃起的小亨德森，他的队长选择夹紧双腿，在力所能及的角度上挺腰。而他们的队友还在不停的在群聊中叽叽歪歪，高频次的震动更加刺激亨德森:“亚当……快点……”<br/>其实用舌尖，拉拉纳就已经感受到了亨德森即将高潮的事实，推开手机，他略带粗暴的扯下亨德森仅剩的内裤，瞥见扔在床上的红色运动胶带，拉拉纳恶趣味的用它捆上肉体，本来蓬勃欲出的队长痿了几分。拉拉纳不在乎异物会不会给口腔内壁带来损伤，由慢到快吞吐着打包好的小亨德森。情欲被压制后再次复发，亨德森胸口闷闷的，特别想要嘶吼出来，一张嘴却变成了软糯的呻吟声。听到声音的拉拉纳更加卖力的吞吐，舌尖马眼触碰到喉咙深处的一瞬间，亨德森低吼着射了拉拉纳一嘴，在被束缚的情况下，射精的时间有所延长，来不及吞下的精液顺着嘴角流到胡须上。<br/>从14年夏天在丹麦确定关系以来，两个人之间的性事有个约定，无论谁高潮，对方都一定要在肢体上安抚射精后的情绪。<br/>拉拉纳剧烈的咳嗽，亨德森很担心：“亚当，你还好吗？”无法安抚伴侣的失落感让队长有些难过，平复呼吸，拉拉纳拆下运动胶带。<br/>拉拉纳低头舔舐睾丸，两颗分量十足的肉丸被盘到水光十足，红艳艳的舌尖沿着柱体向上攀爬，最终将龟头吞下，给不应期的亨德森更加强烈的刺激。亨德森十分想踹开这个趴在他下体搞事的人，但那是捧在心尖上的拉拉纳啊，他只好用脚后跟轻轻踢打队花的腰窝：“我不行了……”<br/>“队长怎么能说自己不行呢？”拉拉纳解开对亨德森视力的束缚，重获光明的队长看到伴侣通红的嘴唇，忍不住想要让它更红，但白色的精液低落到新赛季的球衣上，有种在教堂跟神父发生性关系的背德感，又龌龊又爽。<br/>“亚当，你要是气消了的话，能不能放开我的手，我想抱抱你。”亨德森委婉的提出要求，跟他睡了那么久的拉拉纳自然明白言语里的意思，然而他此时选择装聋装瞎：“我去洗澡了，你先自己缓缓吧。”拉拉纳支起身子，慢慢的抓起衣服边缘向上掀起来，脱掉短袖球衣，脱掉长袖打底衫，乳头已经硬的如同熟透的石榴籽，故意抚弄几下使得颜色更加红润，文身的边缘消失在内裤下，他痛痛快快的脱掉下半身的衣物，小拉拉纳已经完全勃起，拉拉纳轻轻撸动几下，亨德森眼睛瞬间瞪大：“放开我，亚当……”<br/>“拜拜了，队长，一会见。”说完，拉拉纳哼着“光荣属于曼联”的调子去浴室洗澡。<br/>浴室的毛玻璃门给亨德森提供了无尽的遐想空间，明明都已经看过了，但为什么还是有别样的新鲜感呢？平时拉拉纳洗澡算是快的，这次时间明显超出平时，亨德森免不了着急：“亚当，你可以快点嘛？”拉拉纳轻抚自己下体以示对亨德森的抗议，冠军队长瞬间闭嘴。<br/>安静没多久，亨德森又开始了。<br/>“亚当，解开我好吗？”<br/>“亚当，这样对待你的队长好吗？”<br/>“亚当，你还记得咱儿子吗？”<br/>忍无可忍的拉拉纳推开门：“你丫能不能闭嘴！”被热气熏蒸后，他全身都是健康的粉色，亨德森笑的十分灿烂：“亲爱的，让我抱抱你好不好？”拉拉纳不搭理队长，蹲下身子从行李箱找东西，这个角度能刚好看清他的腹股沟，亨德森咽下口水：“那个……卧草……”<br/>拉拉纳拿出自己常用的润滑油，反手挤在后腰上，用指尖轻轻的引流至穴口，十分熟练的抽查起来，给自己扩张。一根，两根，三根手指逐渐进入拉拉纳的身体，原本还能扶着椅子的他，腰塌下去，根本站不住，两腿之间水光四溢。<br/>“亚当……”亨德森的小兄弟又一次勃起了：“快，戴上套子。”<br/>从亨德森被迫看阿格和斯科特尔谈恋爱开始，花臂后卫组一直灌输他安全性行为的重要性，导致了他和拉拉纳在一起五年，插入时都是戴套子的。所以当拉拉纳直接扶着他小兄弟坐下去时，伟大的红军队长是懵的。<br/>缓过异物感后，拉拉纳抱着亨德森头部开始上下起伏，搁以前，队长肯定会舔自己的乳头了，今天他怎么傻了，拉拉纳不由得开口：“你到底要不要按下按钮？”<br/>“我错了。”没有让伴侣爽到，确实是亨德森的责任，他趴在梅尔伍德胸围max的胸前，像新生儿吮吸母亲的乳汁一样，舌尖快速的划过，换来拉拉纳后穴的快速收紧，双胸都照顾到位，拉拉纳趴在亨德森肩膀上，没力气再起伏一下。<br/>趁这关头，亨德森哄骗道：“解开我吧，我能让你更爽。”拉拉纳挣扎着解开束缚亨德森的球袜，重获自由的亨德森宛如猛虎下山，翻身就把拉拉纳压在身下，拉拉纳特别配合的大张双腿，方便亨德森的运动。<br/>都这时候了也不再讲究什么九浅一深的策略，亨德森确认过前列腺的位置后，直接大力出奇迹的艹干，拉拉纳被顶飞又被亨德森拉回来艹，他甚至无法发出完整的呻吟声，只能大张着嘴，口水顺着嘴角和半干涸的精液混合在一起。这样剧烈的运动让拉拉纳第一次被身后的队长艹射，他紧紧的搂住亨德森的肩膀，哭泣道：“my hero my captain。”<br/>“我爱你，亚当。”等拉拉纳呼吸平顺一些，亨德森的艹干速度与力度都有所下降，这引来了队花的不满：“你快点！”<br/>“那刚才要我慢的，是哪个小狗啊？”<br/>“汪！”<br/>亨德森无奈的笑了，他慢慢加速，最终射在了拉拉纳的体内。他没有拔出来，反而是从背后拥抱伴侣。此时天色已经微微泛白，激情一夜的两个人想抓紧时间睡一会，失去意识前，拉拉纳小声说：“不准你跟阿德里安太亲密。”“遵命。”<br/>夺冠次日的早上，大家在酒店大堂集合的差不多了，就是看不见队长，米尔纳抱着赴死的心态去叫门：“队长，亚当，集合了，你俩动作快点。”一阵兵荒马乱，拉拉纳带着情欲过后的虚脱对米尔纳微笑：“你好，哈梅斯。”<br/>“你还是喊我米老头吧。”米尔纳一阵恶寒。<br/>在飞回利物浦的航班上，恰好拉拉纳和阿德里安挨着过道坐。内射后没来得及清洗的不适感让拉拉纳面带愠色，可在阿德里安看来是因为自己没有亲到他而不高兴，他刚想伸头去亲吻对面的拉拉纳，米尔纳眼疾手快强行拖走了：“那啥是我队副思想工作没做到位，你跟乔丹说个不是。”<br/>“到底怎么了？”阿德里安问道，从8月初加盟以来球队诡异的气氛让他很困惑，米尔纳解释说：“其实也没什么，我要是不拦你，你根本没法活着落地，你知道队长和亚当是什么关系吗？”<br/>“很好的队友关系，他俩长得都很帅气，所以经常一起出镜。”“把一个傻孩子送到土耳其咋又来了一个脑子不太灵光的，阿德里安啊，你长长心吧，队长和拉拉纳是情侣关系，你知道你从昨天晚上到现在惹了多大的祸吗！”米尔纳气不打一处来。<br/>“我以为是球迷们意淫的……”<br/>“你觉得他们对视中的爱意是假的？算了，一次都跟你交代了吧，除了队长拉拉纳是情侣外，我们红军队内有谈恋爱的传统，杰队和阿隆索，杜德克和加西亚，里瑟和曼联的阿兰史密斯，卡拉格和曼联的加里内维尔，阿格和斯科特尔，洛夫伦和萨拉赫，太子和曼联的林加德，还有阿……啊，就这些，你记住了吗？”米尔纳还是不忍心把阿利松和克洛普的恋情告诉阿德里安，因为西班牙人已经傻眼了，米尔纳在他眼前摆手：“傻了啊？”<br/>“不不不，利物浦和曼联是死敌，为什么我们总是跟曼联通婚？”阿德里安果然抓住了重点。<br/>米尔纳拍拍阿德里安的肩膀：“事情要从太子的奶奶为什么要跟弗格森谈恋爱说起。日子还长呢，小子，欢迎加入利物浦。”<br/>队友全员搞基，我一直男怎么防止眼瞎，急，在线灯等。<br/>—————End—————</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>